Systems are known to manage large numbers of gas detectors used in monitoring the exposure of individuals to one or more gases working in a region of interest. Docking stations are provided to enable detector users to automatically provide exposure information to a database maintained by the system. The collected data can be analyzed and management information provided as to gas exposures and locations in the region being monitored. One such system has been marketed by Sperian Protection Instrumentation, LLC, a Honeywell Company under the trademark, IQ SYSTEM.